Giants Advice
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: when Robin Marian have a fight she goes to Little John for some advice - hi just to update this, the story has now turned into a kind of game. Where they keep trying to beat the other at tricks and prnaks. R/M and please review
1. Some needed advice

Giants Advice

_After Marian and Robin have a fight. Marian goes to Little John for advice. Robin/Marian_

Marian walked through the forest kicking her feet in anger. Robin had begged her for a long time to come and join his 'gang' in the forest, but now that she was here he wouldn't let her do anything. She wasn't allowed to go out to the villages or be seen with the gang. They had just had yet another argument about it, in which left them both storming off in different directions.

This had been happening constantly lately. They could never seem to stop arguing now that she was here. Is this what they would be like when they lived together in Locksley. Would they always fight, and would their personalities always clash together.

Marian heard rustling leaves from behind her. She sighed turning around expecting to see Robin but instead found Little John. She frowned wondering what he was doing here.

'Robin and the others have gone into town. He asked me to come and make sure you were all right.'

'Oh. Well I am fine.' Marian replied. John nodded and turned to walk away.

'John' He turned back and looked at Marian. 'Can I ask you something?'

John nodded and walked up to Marian. 'You and Alice. How long were you married?'

'15 years' He sighed.

'Did you ever argue?' Marian asked.

John laughed a little. 'All the time.'

Marian looked up shocked and hopeful. John noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Do not worry. You and Robin love each other, everyone argues and you two always will. But because you love each other you will always make up. Everyone argues Marian, but they laugh and make up later.' John smiled.

'Thanks John. I thought that me and Robin had perhaps been apart to long to be together again, with the amount of arguing we do.' Marian smiled.

'Its just because the two of you are in a confined space, and also that you never seem to get any time alone together. But it will work out.'

John and Marian walked back to the camp, the others as John had said had gone to town.

'I'm going to go and get the gang and make sure everything OK.' John said grabbing his staff and walking out of the forest.

Marian looked around at the empty camp. They would be gone for at least another hour knowing Robin. She she grabbed her bow and daggers and went hunting for something to eat.

She had managed to catch 5 rabbits and on the way back killed at deer near the camp. It was too big to carry back herself so she covered it with branches and leaves to stop any other animals taking it, and walked back to camp. Much would be happy at the food she'd brought back. She turned and started the fire carrying the heavy cauldron over and putting it on the metal bar that hung over the fire. It took most of her strength to do so, but she managed it. She the grabbed two buckets and carried them down to the stream that was five minutes from the camp, she filled the pot and waited for it too boil. She didn't how to skin a rabbit so she left that job for Much.

There was nothing to do now but to wait for the others to come home. But then it turned out she didn't have to wait long for as soon as she thought that she could hear Much whining about being hungry.

The outlaws appeared over the hill only moments later. John went and put his staff away giving Marian a little smile. Djaq went over to her medicine cupboard and begin filling it with things that she had obviously acquired. Allan and Will both went and lay in their tents. Robin and Much then came, Robin still listening to Much whining about food.

'Much. I went hunting when you were all gone. There are 5 rabbits waiting to be skinned.' Marian stated. Much looked at her in disbelief, then when he saw the five rabbits sitting her turned back to her and Marian could have sworn that it looked like he was going to cry. He hurried of quickly to skin the rabbits.

Marian smiled and turned back to Robin who was standing in front of her. The situation was awkward and neither knew what to say.

'Five rabbits' Robin looked at her impressed.

Marian nodded. 'I also caught something else but I need help carrying it back.'

Robin raised his eyebrows and looked at her intrigued. He gestured for her to lead the way his arm and followed her.

Marian led Robin through the forest to her hidden prey.

'Robin about earlier. I am sorry. I know you are only looking out for me, and I was a bit harsh.' Marian broke the silence that had been hanging since they left camp.

'It's OK. I understand that you want to help and I may have been a bit abrupt earlier. But its just...i promised your father that I would look after you. And I don't want to loose you Marian.' Robin said sadly.

'Your not going to loose me.' Marian said stopping and turning to look at him. 'I lost you for five years Robin. I am not going to loose you again. Not even for a day.' Marian smiled and reached up and kissed him. She went to pull away but Robin put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward again into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments Marian pulled away and reminded Robin why they were in the middle of the forest. Robin sighed and continued walking, holding Marian's hand.

Marian stopped suddenly at a pile of branches and leaves. Robin frowned and looked at her confused. Marian laughed. 'Well do you like mu art work?' She asked pointing to the pile.

'Marian if you have dragged me all the way out here to look at this, I am going to tie you to the camp when we get back.' Robin stated.

Marian laughed. 'But I thought that it would look lovely in the camp.'

'Marian you can decorate the camp if you want, but if you think that I am carrying that all the way back to camp, the you must have ate some mushrooms.' Robin replied.

Marian burst out laughing. 'You're so easy Robin' She bent down and began moving the branches and leaves out the way. Robin also bent down and began helping her curious as to what was under there. He then suddenly saw the head of deer. Marian had uncovered the rest.

'Marian you caught this?' Robin asked surprised. Only he and Little John had ever caught a deer.

'I didn't catch it. I killed it with my dagger.' Marian replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin looked at the neck and there right enough was the puncture wound of the Marian's dagger.

'But I couldn't carry it back to camp.'

Robin nodded and bent down and picked the animal up throwing across his shoulders.

Marian smiled and began following him back to camp

Robin walked in and threw the deer down next to Much. He jumped at the noise it had made and turned to see what it was. When he saw that it was a deer, his mouth shot open again. He was almost drooling. Marian laughed at his face.

'Well I say I am going to eat all night.' He smiled happily at Marian.

Robin looked at her proudly and put an arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled at him and bent up and they shared a quick kiss.

**I think that I may add another chapter to this one. I have an idea for it anyway. Please review. **


	2. a surprise and sometime alone together

Giants Advice – 2

The gang had gone to deliver more food and money, and had left Djaq and Marian behind to guard the camp. Strange coincidence that it happened to be the two women left at camp, while all the men away. Djaq had gone and stocked up the water while Marian cleaned around the camp. She was going to make Robin pay for making her stay here all day. Suddenly a thought came to her and she turned to face Djaq.

'Djaq' Marian said getting the woman's attention. 'Do you want to do something to get back at the boys for leaving us here?' Marian said slyly.

Djaq frowned in interest and then nodded. Marian smiled and gestured with her head for Djaq to follow her, and began walking into the forest.

The boys had delivered all the food and had began walking back to the camp. Laughing and joking. Much was moaning yet again about food, and his stomach.

'Robin do you think Marian has gone hunting again?' Much asked hopefully.

Robin smiled and looked to his friend and shrugged his shoulders 'Perhaps'.

'I hope she has, that was the best meal I had had in a long time.' He smiled and continued walking, tripping over a tree branch making the rest of the gang laugh at him. He huffed and walked away.

'Robin, I feel like I should tell you that Marian came to me for advice.' John said walking up to the leader. The rest of the gang were ahead of them and so could not hear their conversation.

'About what?' Robin frowned.

'About you two always arguing. I told her that it was natural, being so close all the time.'

Robin nodded. 'Thank you.' He said to John.

'I suggested that perhaps you two have sometime alone. You never seem to get anytime to yourselves with us lot. Perhaps that would make things better.' John replied.

Robin nodded thinking about what John had just told him.

Marian and Djaq giggled all the way back to camp with their plan in their hands.

'Robin will not be amused.' Djaq laughed.

'Actually Robin gave me permission to. I just don't think this will be what he expected.' She replied laughing.

They began running back to the camp, knowing that the boys would be due back any minute. Also be careful not to drop anything in their arms or fall.

'Imagine what the boys are going to say.' Djaq laughed at the thought.

'I think their faces will say enough.' Marian stated.

The boys were almost back at camp. Allan and Will were teasing each other and John was keeping them from starting to fight. Much and Robin were walking at the back, laughing at the trio in front of them.

'Much I was thinking of taking Marian somewhere else in the forest tonight to spend sometime together. What do you think?'

Much looked at Robin and smiled. 'Master you and Marian can go wherever you like, as long as I have had something to eat first.' Much stated rubbing is belly and Robin laughed shaking his head.

The boys in front had stopped and Robin and Much looked at them puzzled.

'Listen' Will said. They all did. The camp was just in front of them, and they could hear laughing.

'I'm not bein' funny right...but I they sound drunk.' Allan laughed then froze with a face of horror. 'The ALE!' and began running as fast as he could up the hill. The others laughed and then began to follow him. Allan froze at the top of the hill shocked. His quick stop caused Will to run into the back of him and send them rolling into the camp. Robin and the others came running in at the back of them and laughed. John tapped Robin on the shoulder and gestured to the camp. Robin looked around and his eyes widened in shock. The whole camp was decorated in different flowers. They were tied to the wood work, throwing about on the floor, spread on the beds...everywhere.

'What is this!' Robin shouted in shock.

'Well yesterday you said that I could decorate the camp.' Marian stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yes. But this is a man's camp. It should be decorated in manly things, like swords and shields and...boars heads. NOT flowers.' Robin stated. Much's head jumped up at the sound of boar head, but when he realised there was no food, he sulked.

'Nonsense I think that the camp needs a woman's touch.' Marian replied, trying her best not to smirk.

'Yes. Cooking, cleaning and..' Robin protested.

'One.' Marian held up her finger to silence him. 'If you finish that sentence with embroidery, then I will slap you. Two, just because I am a woman does not mean that I am here to clean and cook for you. And three, for heavens sake Robin it was a joke and you fell for it, like the Sheriff falls for money.' Marian smirked.

Robin was stood in shock, not only had Marian told him off, but she had compared him to the Sheriff. Of all people.

'Besides it gets rid of the smell.' Marian said gesturing towards the flowers.

After all the flowers had been taken down everyone sat around the fire and ate dinner. Much thankfully had put some of the deer by to last another night.

'Marian I was wondering if, for tonight me and you could go somewhere else. To have some time alone together.' Robin asked Marian once dinner was finished and they were sitting in his bunk.

Marian turned around in his arms to face him.

'Go where?' She asked curious.

'I don't know. Somewhere else in the forest.' He shrugged.

Marian smiled at Robin and leaned up and gave him a kiss. 'That sounds nice' They both smiled and Robin bent down to give her another kiss.

'John. Marian and I are going for some time alone.' Robin told John and picked up the blanket from his bed and taking Marian's hand led her through the forest. Night was falling but they could still see where they were going. Robin stopped and looked at Marian.

'First one to the Great Oak wins.' He smirked and dashed off.

Marian smiled and shook her head. Still the same childish Robin. Who always cheated.

She picked up her skirts and began running after him. She could see him up a head jumping over trees and dodging branches. _Why had she chosen today to wear a dress?_ She cursed to herself.

She reached the Great Oak Tree, but Robin was no where in sight. _Now where's he gone?_ Shess looked around and when she couldn't see no sign of him decided that waiting at the Great Oak, was the best option. Just as she got to the tree something jumped down from it and caused her to scream.

Then she looked at the man that stood in front of her with that famous smirk. Robin. She was going to kill him one day.

'Screaming for me?' He asked sarcastic.

'Not on your life. I just thought that I saw a bug ugly man.' She teased back.

Robin grabbed her around the waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Gisbourne's not here, Marian.' He laughed and after a playful shove Marian joined him.

They began walking again and Marian wondered where on earth Robin was taking her.

Finally they came to a glen. It was beautiful there were many flowers and the trees blocked the wind so it wasn't cold anymore. Marian turned and smiled to Robin who had been watching her.

'This place is beautiful.' Marian said.

'I know. I always wanted to bring you here, but I never got the chance.' He said walking more into the glen with Marian following him. He lay the blanket down lay down on it patting the spot next to him. Marian smiled and lay down beside him. She cuddled up to him, and they both lay and watched the stars.


	3. worms and snails

GA – 3

The boys had decided that it was time for payback on the girls for their camp 'decorating'.

They had sent the girls into Nottingham Market to get some fabric and needles to mend rip clothes

'Master. You do realise that Marian will never talk to you again after this.' Much stated as he watched Robin collect the things that he would need.

'Aww come on Much she'll forgive me' Robin laughed.

'Yes on your 40th wedding anniversary. And that's if she marries you after this' Much exclaimed. Robin laughed, and began walking back to camp with the others. Much sighed. _Well this is going to be fun night. _Then began chasing after the gang.

Marian and Djaq returned to find all the boys sitting around the fire apart from Much who was in the kitchen, looking rather uncomfortable, but neither Marian or Djaq seemed to notice.

'We got loads if different colour threads, so we will be able to mend the clothes.' Marian stated sitting down next to Robin and showing him the coloured fabric. He nodded and went back to playing with a stick.

'But we won't have much sunlight left today' Marian said looking up towards the sky. It was almost Winter and the day light was getting shorter. None of the boys spoke. They were all trying to be quiet for fear if they opened their mouths they would tell the girls what they had done.

Much served dinner about half and hour later and it was already pitch black. After they had eaten dinner in an unusual silence, Marian yawned and stretched.

'Well I am going to bed' She stated standing and moving over to her bunk. She sadly missed the look the other boys shared and the large smile that had appeared on his face.

'Me too' Djaq said standing and heading over to her own bunk. This made the boys smile even more.

They all sat in silence waiting for what was to come. They were all excited, apart from Much who rather feared for his life. He knew what Marian was capable of in a bad mood. Then he heard it. Two perfectly clear screams. Girls screams.

Robin and the boys burst out laughing. Marian turned to look at them from her bunk.

'You out worms in my bed!' She shouted at them.

'And slugs in mine!' Djaq said coming over next to Robin.

Their outburst only made the boys laugh even harder.

'Much give me that' Marian said indicating to the wooden spoon he was holding. Much looked at it in his hand and quickly gave it to her. He knew that if she didn't he would be on the receiving end of her wrath. And also that she wouldn't hunt anymore deer.

'Robin of Locksley' Marian said running to the outlaw with the spoon, ready to hit him. Robin shot up from the fire and began running away from Marian and the fierce spoon. Marian chased Robin round the fire three times before she finally gave up. She stood looking across the fire at him on the other side. He had his cheeky grin on, and that made even more annoyed. She threw the spoon across the fire and it hit him in the chest. He caught it before it hit the ground and continued laughing.

'Oh the war is on Robin of Locksley' Marian stated before going over to Robin's bed and settling down to go to sleep. Djaq went over to Will's and lay down there.

After a few hours the boys had also gone to bed. Robin lay next to Marian in his bed. The prank did have another good effect. Marian had ended up having to sleep in his bunk with him, due to her bed being 'surprisingly' infested with worms. He would do that prank again if it meant Marian got to sleep in his bunk. _In fact this was the best part of the prank, sharing his bunk with Marian. _He thought to himself.

'Oh no Lord Locksley. If you think that you are _**sharing**_ your bed with me. Then you have a surprise coming.' A sleepy Marian said and threw him out of the bed, landing him on the floor.

Robin looked up at his bunk and sighed. _Maybe not._ He thought. Perhaps that wasn't going to be the best thing about the prank. He stood and walked over to the fire and settled down there for the night.


	4. hot hot hot

GA – 4

Marian was cleaning around the camp the next morning. Everyone else apart from Much and Djaq were still asleep. Marian walked around the fire to where Robin was sleeping. And kicked him on the leg. He groaned and woke up frowning tiredly and looking for what had hit him.

Marian put on a mock face of sympathy. 'Oh I am sorry. Did I wake you.' She said and walked of towards Djaq. Much laughed at the little scene. _Serves him right_. He thought and continued making breakfast. Robin smiled and shook his head. _Sore looser. _He thought to himself and then sat up, rubbing his face.

Djaq and Marian had thought that what the boys had done was funny and a great pay back. But they weren't about to let the boys know that.

'So are we going to do something to get them back?' Asked Djaq smirking.

'Oh yes. And I have a great idea.' Marian smiled evilly.

'Me and Djaq are going to the market.' Marian turned to the boys. Her expression changing from happy to stern. 'I trust that all insects will be gone when we return?' It was more a statement than a question. Marian grabbed her cloak and she and Djaq headed off to market.

'I'm not bein' funny...but they're mad' Allan stated the believed obvious.

'No they're not.' Robin said, but he didn't quite believe his statement.

'Well I hate to say it but. I told you so.' Much stated from the kitchen waving his spoon around.

Robin sighed. 'You never listen to me. And I am always right.' Much carried on. Robin motioned his head into the forest and got up being quietly followed by Will and Allan. Much didn't notice their departure and kept on rambling to himself.

'So what's the plan?' Djaq asked excited as they walked through Nottingham gates with their hoods up.

'You'll see.' Marian smirked heading over to a stall. Djaq took a quick glimpse around the market making sure there was no sign of the Sheriff or Gisbourne. She then followed Marian over to the stalls. She looked at the things before her, and then at Marian who was scanning the table, looking for what she needed. Marian reached out and picked a glass bottle up.

'Now this is what we need.' She stated looking at Djaq and smiling. Djaq frowned not understanding what Marian was planning.

They returned to the camp, to find only Much sitting by the fire legs and arms crossed, and a displeased look on his face. This was good as it meant they could carry out their revenge, without having to keep an eye on the boys. Djaq was excited about their plan. Marian had explained on the way back to camp what they were going to do, and she loved the idea. The boys would be sorry now.

'Much where are the others?' Marian asked removing her cloak, and hiding the jar in her bed. Which had now been rid of worms.

'They' Much exclaimed. 'Just left, without even telling me! I was talking to them and then I just turn around and their gone.'

Marian felt sorry for Much. The others did seem to pick on him a lot, and Robin didn't show him the respect he deserved.

'Much you relax, me and Djaq will make dinner.' Marian said, sharing a smile with Djaq. Much shot them a thankful look and nodded, and went to rest in his bunk, his back facing them.

Marian turned to Djaq and they both got to work.

The boys had gone to Locksley to see what Gisbourne had been up to over the last few days. But soon it got dark and they began heading back to camp. Sighing at the lecture Much was going to give them when they got back. However, they got back to camp, to find that the girls had returned and Much was laying in bed.

'Good your home. Your dinners' ready/' Marian said as she saw them approach.

'Oh this is great. My shirts torn.' Allan wailed looking at the tear in his shirt.

'Well if you think that we are still mending your clothes after what you did to us yesterday. Then you are gravely wrong.' Marian stated stirring the beef stew she had made.

Will and Robin both looked and Allan and laughed. While Allan merely frowned.

'Sit down, for you dinner.' Djaq told them, going to wake Much up.

He yawned and sleepily went down to the fire, and sat a bit away from the others, still not haven forgiven them. Robin noticed this and winced. Perhaps he should have listened to Much. Marian filled a large bowl up for Djaq, herself and Much, and put some aside for him later knowing he would have more than one portion. She then pulled out the jar and pour its continents into the stew and stirred it in. She filled bowls for the others and Djaq handed them out. Marian carried hers and Much's over and sat down next to him. Djaq took her plate and sat down also. Marian and Djaq began eating but never taking their eyes of the boys. The boys took a few spoonfuls of their stew, and then began to choke, their eyes were going red and watery and it felt as though they're mouth and throat were on fire.

Much looked at them a frowned, while Marian and Djaq smiled.

'What's wrong with you lot.' Much asked confused. 'I don't think there is anything wring with the stew.' Much looked at them like they were stupid, as they were still choking and coughing. Much turned and noticed Marian and Djaq looking at him with their eyebrows raised.

'Ohh' He said as realisation hit him that Djaq and Marian had done something to the stew. He turned back to the boys smiling and laughing. 'Ha! Serves you right for ignoring me and running off.' HE stated triumphantly.

'What's wrong Robin. I thought you liked papricca.' Marian said faking surprise.

Robin looked at her across the fire. _Oh she was going to pay._

After their exciting dinner , everyone climbed into bed. The boys still wiping their watery eyes.

Robin lay in his bunk and smiled. _Marian was good. She had always been good at getting him back for things. But so was he. And tomorrow she will wish she had never started this game. _He thought to himself as he lay awake in his bunk thinking of ways to get back at his beloved.

Marian also lay awake in her bunk. _Robin and I used to do this as kids. We would always play tricks on each other, and try to up the other. He wouldn't let this lye. She knew that. He would think of some way to get payback on her. And she was ready. She would probably fall for it, she always had. Robin was just so unpredictable at times.. But she would have another plan up her sleeve. Ready to get pay back for whatever idea he came up with._


	5. Sky High

GA 5

Robin woke to find his throat sore and hoarse. He looked at Allan and Will and they appeared to feel the same. He walked over to them and sat down rubbing his throat.

'Ok. We are going to get them back big time' Robin said, making both Allan and Will look up interested in what they're leader had up his sleeve.

Marian and Djaq had woken early and had gone to see if they could find any fruit or vegetation to go with dinner.

'Do you think the boys will ever forgive us?' Djaq asked walking along side Marian holding a basket.

'Oh if I know Robin as well as I think I do. Then he will already have a plan hatched up to get us back' Marian said.

Djaq's eyes widened in response. Marian laughed at her friends shocked face.

'Don't worry Robin knows not to take it to far.' Marian smiled. But she knew how far Robin _would _go. Marian noticed some berries and stopped to pick them.

'Ok Will is it ready?' Robin asked walking up to his friend.

Will nodded and Allan smirked.

'Now the girls are going to be coming through here and we have to be ready. Timing is essential.' Robin stated. He looked at the work of art once more and then smiled. He told Allan and Will to hide, and then did the same. Much had remained back at camp, refusing to take part in any if their jokes. Robin still felt bad for just walking out on Much yesterday, and had forgotten to apologise to him today. He made a mental note to do it when he returned to camp. But right now. His latest plan needed his full concentration. He smiled as he heard distant voices.

Marian and Djaq had filled their baskets with different kind of berries and fruit. Djaq had also found a certain leave that she said was a good remedy. So in act of a half apology and hope that Robin's next pay back would be nicer, they were going to make the boys a liquid medicine that would ease their throat.

'Do you ever miss home?' Marian asked as she and Djaq walked down the forest path.

'No.' Djaq said thinking about it. 'Perhaps if I had family there I would. But my mother, brother and father are dead. All I have is memories. And I can have them here. Besides its barely the home I remember since the war began.' Djaq finished sadly. 'Do you miss being at Knighton?'

Marian thought for a moment. 'I miss yet, in the way that it held all my memories. Me and my father, me and Robin and Much. It was the only place I had ever called home. But I still have Robin and where he is. That's now my home.' Marian smiled.

Robin saw the two girls turn the corner, and made the signal with his hand to Will and Allan, who both smiled anxiously. Robin turned his attention back to the two women on the road. But to one in particular. Marian. She seemed so beautiful all the time he thought. She was walking down the road talking with a Djaq a small smile on her face. _That won't be for long_. He thought to himself with a smirk.

'What was it like growing up with Robin?' Djaq asked curious about her leaders past.

'Robin was much the same he is now, but shorter.' Marian laughed. 'He was always cocky and smart and thought he could take on the world. But he wasn't as straight to the point. He was too young to see all the problems around him, unlike now where he's going against the Sheriff.' Marian said.

She was about to say more when Djaq screamed. Marian turned to see what had happened. But before she could register what had happened, she felt something pull at her feet, and she was pulled up into the air upside down. Both her and Djaq had dropped their baskets in surprise and the ground was covered in their fruit and berries that they had collected.

'Robin!' Marian yelled from upside down in the air, before the cocky outlaw even appeared.

Robin smiled and walked out onto the road followed by Will and Allan.

'Robin let us down!' Marian yelled at him, trying to reach the ropes that held her feet.

'But you look so good up there.' He called smirking.

'Robin!' Marian yelled.

'I am telling the truth Marian. That is the best position to view you from' Robin added, making Will and Allan laugh.

'Robin! If you don't get me down right now! I am ging to...!' Marian screamed but was interupted..

'OK, OK. I'll get you down.' Robin shouted, raising his bow and arrow.

Marian saw what he was doing and her mouth and eyes widened in shock.

'Robin of Locksley if you dare fire that arrow I swear you will pay!' Marian screamed in horror.

Robin smirked and released the arrow. It hit the top of Marian's rope as he fired another one and hit Djaq's rope. Marian and Djaq screamed all the way down. And at the last minute Will tugged on a piece of rope and a large rope net shot up from the ground and caught the two screaming maidens.

Marian recomposed herself, pushing her hair out of her face and climbed off the net with Will's help, who had come to assist the ladies. She looked up and saw Robin smirking holding his bow. She charged towards him and kneed him in the groins, making him bend over in pain.

'Serves you right. 'Djaq laughed and ran after Marian who had stormed off.

Will and Allan stood and smirked at Robin bent over in pain thanks to Marian. They found it wuite amusing. However, Robin did not.

**Hi I know that this is similar to what happened on the TV episode, but I was running out ideas. Although I DO know what the girls are going to do for pay back. :)**


	6. burning bridges

GA 6

Marian was really mad at what Robin had just done. He took it too far, and now she wasn't going to hold back. She stormed into camp, making Much jump.

'My Lady, is everything alright?' Much asked concerned knowing that the others were planning on tricking her and Djaq.

'That idiot!' she yelled pointing a finger at Robin who had just entered the camp. 'Hung me and Djaq upside down, from a tree.' Much looked at Robin shocked. 'He then got us down by firing arrows at us!' Marian finished. Much looked at Robin and frowned shaking his head, showing his disapproval.

'Marian I wish to talk to you' Robin said coming and taking an angry Marian by the elbow out of camp. When they were far enough away that none of the other members would hear their conversation, Robin began.

'Marian I am sorry perhaps I took it to far' Robin said silently.

'Perhaps. And to think that me and Djaq were going to call a truce with you lot.' Marian stated folding her arms.

'A truce?' Robin asked surprised. He hadn't expected Marian to give in.

'Yes. We went to the forest to get a remedy leaves that would help your sore throats. We felt bad about last night. But it doesn't matter now. Their lying on the forest floor' Marian stated. Even thought that wasn't the main mission for today, and she loved every minute of last night. She was going to make Robin beg, for forgiveness and make if feel bad.

Robin looked down. They had been searching for leaves to help their sore throats, and Robin had come and ruined it.

'I am sorry. Although I must say I didn't think that I deserved to get kicked there.' He stated playfully.

'You were shooting arrows at us!' Marian exclaimed.

'I might want kids one day' Robin exclaimed back. Marian scoffed. 'Look I am sorry. Truce?' Robin asked holding out his hand. Marian looked at it then at Robin and raised her eyebrows.

'You want a truce after that?' She asked laughing. 'Oh no Robin of Locksley. You have brought this on yourself. And you will pay Robin of Locksley...you will pay.' She smirked and gave him a small teasing kiss on the lips and walked by him and back to camp. He turned around smirking and watched her leave. He laughed quietly and shook his head and ran to follow her.

That night Allan, Will and Robin hesitated with their dinner, smelling and tasting small spoonfuls first to make sure that it was fine. Robin thought about Marian's threat and knew she was telling the truth. He was going to pay. Just like he always pain when she told him that he was. The only thing was _how_ was he going to pay?

The next day Marian and Djaq were waiting by the bridge for Robin and the boys to come. They had been in Knighton giving money and food to the people. Marian was going to make Robin pay for his stunt yesterday. She looked at Djaq when she saw the boys coming and smiled and they hid behind the bushed. She had told Much about their plan so he wouldn't get caught in it. He relaised and quickly complained about being hungry and ran across the bridge. He winked at the hiding Marian as he ran by them on the way to camp. Robin, Allan and Will began crossing the bridge, talking to one another intently. Below the bridge there was about a 4 foot drop into deep water. Marian smiled and when they were in the middle of the bridge Djaq and Marian both jumped out and began cutting the ropes. Robin looked over and realised. He had been laughing at something Allan had said but soon stopped when he saw what they were doing.

'Marian don't you dare.' He shouted. Allan and Will both turned to see what he was shouting at and realised what was happening.

'Oh no.' Will said.

'Marian.' Robin shouted again. This time Marian looked at him. 'Stop!' He shouted none of them moving.

'But you look so good up there.' She shouted back smiling. She finished cutting her side of the rope, which made the bridge go on a slant and made the boys have to hold on. She then went to help Djaq who was just finishing hers. Marian looked over to Robin who was smiling shaking his head. Then Djaq's rope burst, and the bridge fell making them fall into the deep water. Marian and Djaq both ran to the edge laughing as the three boys burst onto the surface.

'You're right Robin!' Marian shouted down and Robin looked up at her. 'This is the best angle to see you from' Marian shouted and then ran off back to camp with Djaq.

Much, Marian and Djaq, were all sitting eating dinner when the three boys came back. Soaking wet still.

'I'm not bein' funny...but that was cold.' Allan said as he came and got some food. Much tried his hardest not to laugh at the soaked trio. Will went and took his top exposing his muscled chest, which almost caused Djaq to choke on her dinner, she stared at the carpenter until he put another dry top back on and came and sat by the fire.

'That was a good trick Marian.' Robin complimented.

'Well like I said I like the angle. I told you, you would pay Robin. I always surprise you don't I.' Marian replied.

Robin raised his eyebrows, and smiled at her. Then a thought came into his head, and he walked behind Marian.

'Yes and that's why I love you so much.' He said bending down behind her and grabbed her from behind and gave her a big hug.

'Robin!' She jump up causing him to fall backwards. 'I am all wet now' She moaned.

Robin smirked. 'Well you can cuddle up with me tonight if you want.' He said eyeing her form the ground.

'Dream on' Marian said walking over to her bunk to change.

Later that night everyone was in bed asleep. Marian was lying in her bunk starring at the stars. She was a little chilly, and couldn't sleep. She looked over to Robin's bunk. She couldn't see his head as his bunk was diagonally to the left of hers. She wondered, is it warmer over there. She silently got out of her bed without making a sound, and tip toed over to his bunk. As she came closer she could she his face. His eyes were closed but she knew that he was not asleep.

She slowly lifted the blanket and crawled in beside him. He smiled and wrapped and arm around her as she cuddled in to his chest.

'Knew you wouldn't be able to stay away' He smirked.

'Well I thought that you were perhaps cold after today.' She smiled.

Robin laughed quietly. 'Well good job I have you to keep me warm.'

'Always' Marian whispered. Robin smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Then they curled up and went to sleep.s


	7. poison ivy and a prank gone wrong

GA 7

Marian awoke in to find Robin gone. She frowned and looked around. Only to find Much picking up bags.

'They have gone.' He said answering her unasked question. 'They are giving out money and I am to take this to Clun.' Much stated, holding up the bag and walking off in the direction of Clun. Marian shrugged. She looked over to Djaq's bunk to see that she was still sleeping. Well no point getting up the now is there. Marian thought then went back to sleep.

Robin and the boys were walking back from Knighton. Robin had a large smile on his face and the boys laughed knowing that it was because Marian had sneaked in with him last night. Robin just shrugged off Allan's comments, saying that he was just jealous. But just because Marian had slept in his bunk did not mean that they're 'soaking' had been forgotten. Oh no. Marian and Djaq were going to pay, and Robin had a great idea in mind.

Marian had finally decided to get out of bed, seeing as she couldn't seem to get back to sleep without her warm pillow. Djaq heard Marian moving about and also got up.

'That pay back was fun' Djaq commented and Marian laughed.

'Did you see Robin's face as he realised we were actually going to do it' Marian laughed.

'I see you were in Robin's bed last night.' Djaq said slyly and laughed as Marian turned going a shade redder.

The boys arrived back at camp with large smiles in their faces. They had hidden their 'surprise' for the girls behind one of the trees, that surrounded the camp.

'What are you smiling at?' Marian asked as she looked at Robin.

'Just happy to see you, that's all.' He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

Marian smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Much returned from Clun having given the money out successfully. He soon had made dinner, and now the outlaws were sitting around the fire, enjoying their meal.

Djaq and Marian were sitting next to each other, at the fire almost asleep after everyone had finished dinner. Robin gave Allan and Will a look and they both knew what he meant. The three of them walked over to the tree and grabbed the two buckets. Robin help one and Allan the other while Will looked on amused. Robin crept slowly up behind Marian and Allan behind Djaq. They quickly emptied the buckets out onto the girls heads, causing them to jump awake and shout, as they noticed the honey, pond water, beetles and god knows what else, all over them. They turned to see Robin and Allan both holding empty buckets, and laughing their heads off.

'Robin you are going to pay for this one!' Marian yelled as she and Djaq ran to lake to get washed.

The boys continued to giggle, as Much looked on shocked.

'So was that the honey that you and Djaq went to get then' Much said to Will, who went red and looked away.

The girls returned to camp all clean, but wet. They found the boys in their beds who grinned, when they entered the camp. Robin was smiling the most. He had enjoyed this victory and knew that he was now winning the "game". Marian was not happy though as she shot him an angry stare before climbing into her own bed. _Well I'll be sleeping alone tonight._ Robin thought as he turned over and closed his eyes.

Marian and Djaq collected some dirty clothes and took them down to the lake to wash them. Marian and Djaq had not spoken to the boys that morning. They thought that the prank they had played was brilliant and only wish they had thought of it. But now the problem was that Marian had to think of something _better._ She knew that all the ideas so far were Robin's, which only made the challenge to beat them all the more desperate. Marian bent down and began washing one of Robin tops. Scrubbing it with the soup. She looked up into the sun that was shining in her eyes. Djaq was next to her cleaning some of Will's clothes. Marian looked put the top down next to her and went to grab another one when she noticed the plant next to the basket. _Poison Ivy_. A master thought came to her, and she turned to Djaq with a wicked smile on her face. Djaq frowned and then notice what Marian was pointing to and smiled.

The boys saw the girls return with their clothes and smiled thanks to them. Robin was surprised that she had actually done the laundry for them after their stunt yesterday.

The next day Robin, Allan and Will were going into Nottingham, to see if the Sheriff had been up to anything lately. They put on their new clean clothes and headed off towards Nottingha, Much following in toe.

Marian and Djaq looked at each other and smiled, thinking about the comfortable journey that the boys were going to have.

Half towards town the three boys couldn't stop scratching and itching at themselves. Much who was fine frowned at them.

'What's wrong with you lot?' He asked confused.

'I'm all itchy' Will stated scratching all over his body. Much looked at the other two and realised that they were doing the same.

'Maybe you have rabies!' Much exclaimed, putting some distance from them.

'Much do not be ridiculous.' Robin said putting his hand down his back. 'It is not rabies.' He said pulling a leaf out from his back. 'Its Marian' He said looking at the leaf that had been stuck on his jumper.

Much came back into camp and told the girls that the boys needed their help. Marian and Djaq got up and headed to where Much had said that the boys were waiting for them. When they appeared in the clearing, no one was there.

'Robin?' Marian called. Wondering where he was. Just then he walked out from behind a tree his arms crossed and had a large smile on his face.

'That was a nice trick Marian.' He smiled. Marian frowned and then realised what she had walked into. Just then she heard leave crunching behind her. She and Djaq turned around at the noise, to find Will and Allan walking towards them with ropes. Will grabbed Djaq and began to pull her over to one of the near by trees. She put up bit of a fight, but Will's height was too good for her to over come. Unlike Marian who had elbowed Allan in the nose when he had grabbed her. Robin had run down and helped restrain Marian knowing full well that Allan would not be able to handle her on her own. Finally they got the two girls tied to the trees.

'So this is your punishment.' Will said trying to keep a straight face but found he couldn't whilst looking at Djaq.

'So what are you going to do with us now?' Marian asked annoyed.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. 'Nothing.' He turned and began walking away. 'See you girls later.' He smiled. Marian shouted his name more than once but he continued walking. He'd come back for them later.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**After Much had moaned and protested for a good few hours about what the boys had done to the girls. Robin had agreed to go an untie them. Robin stood and began to walk off in the direction on which they had left the tied up girls. Allan and Will got up and followed him. **

**Robin reached the trees, where they had been but found no Marian or Djaq. He looked around scanning the area making sure that he was at the right place...which he was. So where were they.**

**Just then Will and Allan appeared. They looked around and frowned. **

**'Did they do a runner?' Allan asked.**

**'They weren't here.' Robin stated bemused.**

**'Where are they. Do you think something has happened?' Will asked concerned. **

**Robin thought for a moment. It was probably Marian. She probably had a blade hidden somewhere and cut them loose and was now doing a 'missing' joke to get him all worried. **

**'We'll go back to camp for now. Its probably Marian having another joke.' Robin said turning and walking back to camp. But still something wasn't right he thought. **

**Ooo wonder what's happened to Marian and Djaq? **


	8. too easy

GA 8

**Hi I would just like to dedicate my last chapter to DeanPaker who gave me the ideas of the pranks, as I was running out. :) thanks for the help.**

It was late into the night now, and Marian and Djaq had still not returned. Robin was worried and wanted to go and look for them. But Allan had said that they were probably waiting until they fell asleep and then they would sneak into camp and go to bed and he had also stated that it was too dark to look for them now. In the end they had agreed that if there was no sign of them in the morning they would go and look for them. Relentlessly Robin lay in bed trying to get to sleep.

Robin awoke in the morning and turned around quickly hoping to see a sleeping Marian, but instead found and empty bed that had not been touched. Robin decided that he would wait no more and woke the others and began looking for the girls. They all split up agreeing that they would cover more territory that way.

Robin went to all of Marian and his favourite spots in the forest, but she wasn't found anywhere. He then went to Knighton, but could not find her anywhere near her burnt house. He decided that walking up and down the North Road and searching for signs of them would be the best thing to do now.

Will, Allan and Much had searched the villages and the forest near them. But still they found no sign. Will began cursing himself for not going and checking on them. Or even stopping Robin from tying them up. What if they were gone for good. What if something bad had happened and they were never seen again? They were walking down the North Road when they saw Robin. The look in his eyes told Will that he had found nothing.

They had decided that they would go back to the trees where they had tied the girls up, to see if they could find anything in better light. They got to the trees, and found the cut ropes laying at the bottom of two trunks. Allan and Will went to check the trees, while Robin scanned the ground. He could distinctly tell that there had been two perhaps three horses here within the last day, by their tracks. He could also see footprints, but not Marian's or Djaq's. They were too big and deep showing that the owner wore heavy footwear.

'Robin' Will called looking at the side of the tree.

Robin looked up and walked over to where Will stood. His eyes widened at what he saw on the tree. Carved on the side of the tree that Marian had been tied to was a big 'G'.

'Gisbourne' Robin hissed. 'We're going to Nottingham.' Robin said.

The others looked at him and nodded.

Marian and Djaq were sat in a cell at the castle. About and hour after Robin had left them tied to the tree, they heard hoof beats and voices. Marian had been smiling believing that it had been Robin, come to take her back to camp. But then her smiled faded and fear spread over her face and in her gut, as she saw the leather monster appear instead of Robin. He had smiled when he had seen Marian, and dismounted. His guards watched as he cut them loose and put Marian on his saddle while Djaq was thrown onto one of his guards. Marian having been tied up, could do nothing to prevent it. Now her and Djaq were locked in a cell and none of the boys knew where they were or what had happened. Marian knew that Robin would realise and come for her. But what worried her more was that so did the Sheriff and Gisbourne. Just then the door to the dungeon opened and in trotted the man in leather, with that sickly smile on his face.

'Marian.'

Marian looked at him, but did not speak a word.

'You were a stupid woman. You left me for Hood. What can he offer you. Nothing but a forest. But I... I could give you wealth and security.' He spat.

'Someone else's wealth. Locksley isn't yours Guy. Its Robin's. You know that, and you hate it. You hate that every night you go to bed in someone else's house. Someone else's land...someone else's wealth.' Marian replied smuggly.

This caused Gisbourne to get angry and he banged his hand against Marian's cell door.

'You're stubbornness will be your downfall' He hissed and left the dungeon.

Robin and the gang were in Nottingham Market and had knocked out two guards to 'borrow' their uniforms. They managed to get into the castle undetected, and began sneaking down the corridors and towards the dungeons. They heard Gisbourne coming and hid, Robin wanted to kill him for touching Marian, but the thought of getting her to safety first, was more important.

'I wish Robin was here' Marian whispered.

Djaq looked up and smiled sadly. 'Everything will be OK Marian. Robin will come for us.' She tried to reassure her.

'Robin's always had to save me.' Marian laughed sadly.

Djaq frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'When we were kids, he was my best friend. But he was also very protective of me. There used to be this boy, that lived in Knighton. He was the same age as us but I didn't like him. But he was obsessed with me. He would follow me and would never leave me alone.' Marian laughed as tears came to her eyes. 'But Robin took care of that. He told the boy that I was _his_ girl. And that the only one that was allowed to annoy me, was him. That's just an example. There were plenty more times he came to my rescue. Not involving more boys, but silly little things.' Marian wiped her eyes dry. 'But it is dangerous now. Coming to save me, is risking your life. He could die coming here to save me.' Marian sobbed. Djaq crawled over and took Marian in her arms.

'Its OK. Robin will be fine. He's Robin. He always manages to do something that shocks us all and gets us out alive.'

Marian looked at her friend and laughed, wiping her eyes and drying her tears.

The dungeon door opened again, and Marian sighed believing that Guy was back. She turned and to her delight found Robin standing in the door way with the others, and a cocky smile in place.

'Robin' She called happily running to her cell door. Djaq stood and joined her.

Robin opened the cell with the keys he had stolen from an unconscious guard. As soon as the cell door was open Marian was in his arms. He kissed her and held her, happy that they were together again.

Then they turned and made a dash out from the dungeon. They were just entering the courtyard. Robin holding Marian's hand smiling. They thought that they had gotten in and out, without anyone knowing until they heard a guard shot that Robin Hood was here rescuing Marian.

Robin looked at Marian and sighed. _Knew it was too good to be true._ He thought as the courtyard filled with guards.

The gang all split up and began fighting which ever guard came their way. They were doing well taking out the guards as they came one by one. Marian finished her guard when she noticed a dark man enter the courtyard. It was Gisbourne, he was holding a bow and arrow, and was gazing intently at someone. Marian followed his gaze and realised that it fell upon Robin, who had is back to Gisbourne and was unaware of the situation.

Marian dropped her sword and ran towards Robin calling his name. He finished with his guard then scanned the courtyard looking for Marian believing she was in trouble, after calling his name. He saw her running in his direction, but she wasn't looking at him. He turned to his right to see what had caught her gaze and saw Gisbourne standing with a loaded bow pointing at him. He realised with shock what Marian was doing, she was running to block the arrow. He turned back to her quickly as she reached him and grabbed her in his arms and began turning, trying to shield her. But he wasn't fast enough and the arrow hit her in the back of the shoulder. He saw her eyes widen in pain, and then close.


	9. burning, and a shock

GA 9

**Hi I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I meant I dedicated chapter 7 to deanparker, not that ch8 was the last chapter in the story.**

Robin grabbed Marian and called the gang and ran back to Sherwood.

Djaq inspected her wound. She looked at Robin.

'Hold her down, I have to pull the arrow out.' Robin nodded and held Marian by the shoulders wincing at the pain it caused, when the arrow came out.

Djaq rubbed some ointment on the wound that made Marian, cry in pain again.

'It will have to be burned closed' Djaq said, and Robin's mouth dropped. That's what they had had to do to his wound in the Holy Land. He knew how sore it was and didn't want Marian going through it.

'Robin go and heat a sword up on the fire.' Marian said. Robin looked at her shocked. 'Robin do it!' She yelled and he jumped to his feet and walked over to the fire. He placed his sword into the ashes, he was shaking, he didn't want her to do this, he didn't want her to feel that pain, and it was all because of him, because she had protected him, but he wasn't fast enough to protect her. He hadn't turned in time. He saw that the blade was burning red at the top now, and removed it from the fire, he walked back over to Djaq and Marian shaking all the way.

'Hold her Robin' Djaq said taking the blade from him.

Robin held her down unwillingly and looked away. He couldn't bare to even watch it.

He heard sizzling, then Marian began to cry out in pain. He winced with each cry.

Then finally it was over, he turned to see Djaq pouring some hot water onto the wound and then bandage it up. When she was done Marian sat up.

Djaq looked between the two of them. 'I'll give you some time alone' she said then exited the tent.

'Why did you do it Marian. Why did you go infront of me?' Robin asked almost crying.

'Because I love you' She whispered.

'But you got injured.' Robin expressed.

'I got hit in the back Robin. The arrow would have hit you heart.' Marian stressed to him.

'Marian I cannot loose you.'

'And I cannot loose you, which is what would have happened if I hadn't covered you.' Marian said tears running down her face.

Robin walked forwards and hugged her careful not to touch her wound.

'I am tired can I stay in your bunk with you tonight.' Marian asked.

'You can stay with me anytime you want.' He whispered.

Marian moved and headed to the exit of the tent.

'Marry me Marian' A silent question came from behind her that stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around to look at Robin shocked. 'What' She asked believing that she had heard things.

'Marry me. Be my wife' Robin pleaded walking over to her.

Marian smiled. 'Yes' She said throwing herself into his arms, and hugging him tight. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

'I love you' Marian whispered in his ear.

'I love you to' Robin replied. He then bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked her out of the tent and over to his bunk. She lay down and he joined her. He wrapped her in his arms, they smiled at each other and after one final deep kiss they went to sleep.

**Two chapters to go I think :).**


	10. double trick and a splash

GA 10

**Hi thankyou for all your reviews :). When I was reading back through this I realised that every chapter there is a mistake or error, whatever you want to call it. So I have decided to try something. Whoever discovers the error and has the right answer wins. The winners prize will be anything they want. So for example, if they want me to do something in a chapter, or whether they want me to write a story on something they request or so on. So there you go, if you have an idea what it is, then just review me your answer and the first to get it right WINS. :)**

The others were all thrilled when they found out that Robin had asked Marian to marry him and that she had said yes. They had planned to hold the wedding in a few days, just the outlaws and a priest from Locksley. Much had been running around the place like an idiot thinking about food for the wedding. Robin had put him in charge of that area, and Allan had made himself in charge of the Ale, and also its guardian.

The outlaws were all sitting in around the fire. Robin was itchy and scratched his back, then his leg, then his arm. He frowned and looked at Allan and Will they were also scratching away at themselves, Robin frowned, and then realised. He looked to Marian who was mending some torn clothes.

'Marian' He said knowingly.

She stifled a laugh knowing she had been found out. 'Just thought we'd pick up where left off' She smiled. Djaq started giggling.

'You mean to say that you...' Will laughed. 'We fell for it twice.' Will said scratching at his arm.

'Right.' Robin said standing. He walked over to Marian and picked her and slung her over his shoulder. 'You'll have to come and help us clean it off' Robin laughed as Marian squealed and hit his back trying to get him to put her down. But to no avail.

Will, Djaq and Allan watched the pair disappear off towards the lake.

Djaq looked back at the boys smiling, but soon that smile disappeared when she saw them smiling at her evilly. She caught on as they began walking up to her. She held out her hands and protested. But Will was too tall for her and he easily grabbed her arms as Allan grabbed her feet and they began heading the direction Robin had just carried Marian with Djaq being carried by her legs and arms, like a dead pig, laughing all the way. Much shrugged and ran after them, to watch.

They reached the lake just in time to see Robin with Marian.

Robin walked over to the high lake edge. Marian still over his shoulder.

'Ok my love.' He laughing. 'You go first.' He threw Marian, who fell with a splash into the deep end. She came to the surface, laughing and scream. The water was freezing.

'Is it cold?' Robin asked laughing, from the rock where he'd threw her from.

'Robin of Locksley! Get in here right now!' Marian laughed trying to splash him with water, but it was no use he was too high up.

Robin smiled. 'As you wish' He said then dived into the water, he came to the surface, and swam over to Marian, then nodded up to the rock and swam away for safety. They could hear Djaq screaming and new what was about to happen.

'Will! If you dare, I will poison your food!' Djaq threatened as the boys carried her closer to the rock edge where Robin and Marian had previously been. Will and Allan swung her back and forth a few times before letting her fall into the water.

'WILL!' She screamed until she was silenced by the water. She came back to the surface, soaked and shocked. The other jumped in the water also, but Much walked around the side and sat with his feet in the shallow end, and watched as the others had a carry on. Robin and Marian were off to the side hugging and kissing and occasionally splashing each other. Will and Allan kept trying to dunk Djaq under the water, and at one point Will carried her in his shoulder, sending her crashing into Allan and falling causing a big splash which in turn soaked Robin and Marian. Much laughed. _Idiots._

**One chapter left I think. **


	11. will and djaq

GA 11

**Here's some much demanded Will and Djaq fluff.**

Will sat with Djaq that night at the fire. The others were in bed, sleeping after the days events at the lake. Will was too hyper to go to sleep and Djaq was to cold to leave the fire. She shivered and Will laughed.

'Here' He said handing her his blanket. She looked at him unsure. 'I am fine. I was too hot with it on.' She smiled and took and the second blanket around her.

'Today was fun' She smiled.

'Yeah it was. I can't believe we fell for that joke _twice'_ Will laughed.

'Ahh but you see you are a man. And men always fall for women twice.' Djaq laughed and Will frowned then laughed.

'Is Marian's back OK now?' Will asked looking over to the sleeping pair.

Djaq nodded. 'The wound will not be infected, and she will be fine.'

Djaq shivered again and Will noticed.

'Come here' He said moving closer to her with his arm out stretched. Djaq frowned. Will pulled her into a hug with his arm around her shoulders. 'Should be warmer soon' He said shyly.

Djaq blushed at having Will so close. She had liked the young carpenter for a while now, but was too shy to admit to anything.

'Do you miss Luke?' She asked. Will looked down at her and nodded.

'He's safer in Scarborough. And he likes it there, I heard that he has his eye on a girl.' Will laughed.

'What about you. Do you miss home?'

'I miss the memory of home more.' She looked at Will and saw that he did not understand. 'My home has changed because of the war. It is not the home I remember. I miss my old home, the one I had with my brother and father. But its gone now. That's all I miss.' Djaq said sadly.

'Will you go home when this is over?' Will asked dreading the answer.

'There's nothing for me here. I might. Besides I am a Saracen people will want me to go home.' Djaq replied.

'I don't' Will said quietly. Djaq looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

He leaned down slowly, and she raised her head, and their lips met in a soft sweet tender kiss.

**Now there's one more chapter to go.**


	12. Wedding, cake and a happily ever after

GA 12

**hi just to let you know that the error was that I had forgotten to add little john to the chapters. SO for that mistake I have made it that he went to visit his family after his talk with Marian. But he's back now.**

Marian and Robin were standing in the forest. Robin was nervous. This day should have happened a long time ago. They had waited for what seem like a life time for this day. Everyone was here Little John had come back yesterday, from visiting Alice and his son. The priest from Locksley stood in front of Robin smiling, while Much stood to Robin's right, panicking, and would check to make sure he had the rings every 10 seconds. Robin laughed at his old friend.

'I am the one that is supposed to worry' He laughed putting his hand on Much's shoulder.

'I know. Its just it has taken a long time for this day to come. I do not want anything to go wrong' Much sighed frustrated.

'Everything will be fine' Robin tried to reassure Much. Which in fact it was meant to be Much's job to reassure Robin.

'But so your nervousness isn't wasted. Perhaps I will do a runner and you will have to come and chase me.' Robin suggested, trying not to smile. Much turned to him shocked.

'You do that and I assure you that I will feed you squirrel till you die.' Much stated.

Robin laughed. 'I thought that it wasn't squirrel?' He implied raising an eyebrow.

Much looked at him, and went to speak but changed his mind and huffed instead. Robin laughed again and then the music began and his nerves took over. He turned to see Marian in a white gown walking towards him, being led by Little John, with Djaq at the back of her. Marian smiled at Robin and he winked back...

...'Do you Robin of Locksley, take the Lady Marian to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

Robin turned to Marian and smiled. 'I do'

'Do you Marian take Robin of Locksley to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest had no sooner finished the sentence and they were kissing. Everyone cheered as the kiss sealed their marriage.

The priest left and everyone had a celebration. And thanks to Much there was plenty of great food, and he had even managed to get ingredients to bake a large grand cake. And more to Allan due to being in charge of the Ale he had drunk most of it as he was collecting it, leaving some left for the others to enjoy themselves.

Later on in the day, before night fell. Robin and Marian was standing together, with their arms around each other smiling at their happiness, when the gang walked up to them suspiciously.

They both turned and faced the others.

'What are you up to?' Marian asked frowning.

'I'm not bein' funny...but it just wouldn't be your wedding without one final prank' Allan smirked.

Robin and Marian frowned at each other, just as the other outlaws came out with handfuls of cake and threw it at the couple. They all began laughing at the couple now covered in wedding cake.

Robin and Marian looked at each other, and then dashed for the cake to get the others back. A full out food fight took place. To Much's horror who began eating as much food as he could so they could not throw it. Even Little John joined in. And Allan got even more forceful with the food when someone threw a jug of Ale. _ NO! ALE!_ He thought.

In the end everyone ended back up at the lake to clean themselves of the food that had covered them, but in the end it even turned into a water fight. But Robin and Marian were finally married and happy.

**Sequel?**


End file.
